This invention relates to the field of providing information content. In particular, the invention relates to providing variable content based on the relationship between the content creator and the content consumer.
With modern web technologies everyone can contribute information content. Content may be provided or contributed via a blog, posts to forums, emails sent to email lists, status updates on social networking sites such as Facebook (Facebook is a trade mark of Facebook, Inc.), movies uploaded to YouTube (YouTube is a trade mark of YouTube, LLC), etc. This content is often viewed by a very wide population. Even if the user limits the distribution of the content to his “friends”, such friends are often composed of family (both close and distant relatives), colleagues at work, etc.
When posting content, it is sometimes desirable to provide different versions of the content depending on the relationship between the content creator and the reader/consumer/viewer. For example, when posting something about a recent illness the information might be different depending on who is reading it.
Some social networking sites enable different content to be provided to different defined groups of people. However, this requires writing separate content for each group of people.